The present invention relates to a delivery device for continuous threads having a storage member to which the thread is fed in circumferential direction and from which it is withdrawn over its head and on which a given adjustable number of thread turns is stored as a feed point and a withdrawal point, a light monitor which scans the circumferential surface of the storage member and controls the rotary drive for the feeding of the thread being provided in order to determine the number of thread turns.
Such a device is known from Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 1 760 738, the light monitor serving to control the drive of the storage member in such a manner that an approximately predetermined supply of turns is present on the storage member. If the withdrawal of the thread which takes place in axial direction reaches such an order of magnitude that the supply of turns is less than a certain lower limit then the light monitor causes an increase in the speed of rotation of the storage member. Conversely, a decelerating of the speed of rotation or even a stopping of the storage member takes place when the supply of turns exceeds the given maximum limit. The delivery device, therefore, operates essentially by the start/stop principle. As a result, the thread to be stored is subjected to unfavorable tensile stresses. Furthermore, the braking device of such delivery devices is subjected to considerable stress.
The object of the present invention is so to develop a delivery device of the introductory-mentioned type in question in a manner which is simple to manufacture and in addition to making the thread tension uniform upon the application of the thread onto the storage member the brake device is subjected to less stress.